


Champagne Kisses

by Phantom_Serenity



Series: Drinks With Pedro [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Pedro Pascal Fandom
Genre: And feels, Dear god what did I do, F/M, Smut, So much smut, no beta we die like men, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Serenity/pseuds/Phantom_Serenity
Summary: Having to be apart sucks. That’s all there is to it. Reunion is sweet however.
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader
Series: Drinks With Pedro [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121627
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Champagne Kisses

I was miserable. This entire three weeks might kill me. It wasn’t that I had some deadline to meet or difficulties at work. It was something that might seem ridiculous.

Pedro was going to be gone filming a movie part. For three weeks.

This was the first time we would be apart for any substantial amount of time. At least it was the first since that night when everything changed. Within a few weeks he had me practically moved in. I know that he has been working on how best to be able to bring me with him whenever he needs to work. We’ve agreed that it may eventually happen. Till now I had thought that I would be okay while he was gone. As soon as he left for the airport, however, I had fallen apart. Fifteen minutes of crying, and I still was a mess. I had to pull myself together. This will be fine. I will be fine. After all, he left several of his plaid shirts for me, well doused with his cologne. I’ve already changed into one, sniffling and curled up against the pillows, a sad substitute for him.

When he texted me to say he had landed safely and was going to his hotel, the tears came again. Softer, less hysterical tears, but I was still crying. Knowing him, I went to wash my face up, hoping the cold splashes would tone down the puffiness. Not that I could fool him. He knows me too well. We know each other too well.

Twenty minutes later I hear my phone ringing. It’s him, of course it’s him.

“Hey you, there you are.”

His face appears on my screen, warming me instantly. A knowing smile waits there, but I see sadness in his eyes. Clearly he is feeling just as miserable as I am.

“Cariña, there’s my girl.” He wipes at his cheek before the screen wobbles a bit as he lays down, propping the phone up and rest his head on one hand. “I don’t like this. I hate being away. Why the hell did I take this job?”

I can’t help laughing softly. Maybe that was his goal. “You took this long before you and I got together. And I’m not going to be the reason you don’t act anymore.”

He grumbles incoherently, letting me know I’ve made my point. “I’ll just need to bring you with me wherever I go,” he answers. “We’ll make it work.”

“If you say so, Daddy.” My words draw a low growl from him, desire blazing in his eyes.

“Don’t you start that yet, baby girl,” he purrs. “We’ll play later. I have to shower and change for the dinner meeting tonight.” Looking thoughtful, he grins. “I suppose we could have a little fun right now.” His expression turns stern, raising one eyebrow. “I’m going to take you into the bathroom with me. I think you need to help me have some fun.” He shuffles off the bed and heads towards the shower, flipping on the hot water. The steam starts filling the room. I wait as he sets the phone so that I’ll be able to watch him in the shower. When he starts stripping off his clothes, I whine, my hands moving to the buttons. “No, don’t you touch. You need to be good. And I like seeing you in my shirts.

Oh this is going to kill me. Whimpering, I whisper “Why Daddy? I thought I’m your good girl?”

“Oh you are, cariña,” he hums. “Believe me, you are my good girl. And I promise that I will take good care of you a bit later.” After checking the temperature of the shower, he poses for me. All that muscle and sexiness, and I’m not there with him. “But this is going to have to be quick. You and I will have all sorts of time later. And I promise, I will make you cum later. Right now, you need to help Daddy feel better, okay baby girl? Talk to me. Tell me what you would do if you were here with me.”

I can’t help whimpering as he steps under the spray. “I’d get down on my knees, Daddy. I know you wouldn’t fit in my hand cause you’re so hard already.” Watching his hand beginning to stroke himself, I’m tempted to not obey him. He wouldn’t know… I can’t even fool myself. He and I know each other far too well. He would know, somehow he would know it. And his punishments are are always torture. A torture I can’t handle with him gone. “And I would have you in my mouth. Maybe you could cum on me? Would you like that Daddy?”

He lets out a low groan. As his hand moves faster, he hisses “Oh sweetheart I would love that. Cum all over those… your perfect breasts… I’d…” He suddenly shouts my name, his free hand pounding on the wall as he cums. I moan with him, knowing I’m soaked. “That’s my girl. Oh that’s my good girl.” That smile that I know so well appears, and he blows me a soft kiss. “God I love you cariña. I miss you so much already. I’m going to get ready for this dinner, and I’ll call as soon as it’s done, alright?”

My throat is tight as I blink away tears. “Okay. I’ll be waiting. I love you.”

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I only have a few more days till Pedro comes home. I can do this. It’s only a few more days. It hasn’t gotten any easier, but it hasn’t been getting harder either. Maybe if we make it through this time, then the next time will be easier.

I’ve been home for about twenty minutes when he calls me. He sounds almost breathless. “Cariña, are you home? I ordered something for you, and it’s supposed to get delivered today.”

“I haven’t been home long,” I tell him. “There wasn’t anything on the porch. Maybe it was left on someone else’s…” Just then the doorbell rings. “Or maybe that’s it now.” My socks send me sliding across the floor as I hurry to the door. All I can see through the peephole is a cellophane wrapped basket. Opening the door, I reach for it, but then I freeze. The basket is being lowered and it was hiding… Pedro. “Pedro? You… I thought…”

He pushes inside, dropping the basket and pulling me into a hot kiss, our bodies pushing the door shut. There’s no light between us, not a hint of air. The raw need burning through us should scorch our clothing right off. He manages to reach and grab the gift basket while guiding us into the bedroom. “Missed you so much, sweetheart,” he groans. “Had to come back early. Couldn’t miss…”

I pull back slightly. Is he about to say what I think he’s about to say? “Couldn’t miss what?”

“You know what. We met five years ago today. Did you think I’d forget?” One hand comes to cradle my jaw. “We met five years ago, and that changed my life. And now we have each other.” Rubbing his nose against mine, he grins. “I managed to finish and leave early so that I could be with you tonight.”

That does it. I begin crying, clinging to him. He’s really here, and he really did remember that night. It never occurred to me that he would remember too. The best night of my life… well, one of the best nights. Sometimes I can’t get over how he loves me.

“We’re celebrating tonight,” he continues. “Celebrating us. I hope you didn’t have plans.”

At that I laugh. “My plan was to get drunk and cry cause you weren’t here. So no, I didn’t have plans. And I like this plan much better.”

He grins and tumbles us onto the bed. “Well I have champagne for us. Maybe we only get half drunk.” Eagerly we start tearing clothes off, desperate and needy. Over two weeks without physically being together has left us hungry for each other. He’s quicker than me, and has me bare while his boxers are still on. As his hands grasp my hips, he buries his face against my skin. “Dios mio, cariña… can’t get enough of you,” he moans. His mouth lands on me, finding out just how wet I am, how I’ve craved this. I’m crying out for him, fingers raking through his shaggy hair. There’s no getting away from this pleasure. He shoots me straight to release without hesitation. And to my surprise, he keeps going. My hips buck wildly as his tongue pulls more from me, tasting my arousal and need. Then, slowly, almost tortuously, he kisses his way up my body before reaching into the basket for the bottle of champagne waiting there. “A little refreshment,” he croons, the sound of the cork echoing through the room.

*POP*

We drink from the bottle without shame or care. Teasingly he lets droplets fall on my skin, fizzing before he licks them off, moaning at the taste. It’s heaven to share this with him. “I’m glad to see that my shirts were put to good use,” he hums. “But I like you better in nothing at all.” He sets the half full bottle on the table before tugging his boxers down his legs. “I’ve been thinking about this. Been trying to decide how I want to have you, baby girl.” I watch him as he hovers over me, parting my legs and slicking up his cock. “I have to have you like this. I need you.” Slowly he starts pushing, entering and pulling back… back and forth… in and out… Finally he’s deep within me, both of us groaning and shaking. It’s taking every ounce of his self control not to just pound into me. Some nights that is just what we need. But not tonight. Tonight is about love, about slow and tender.

As we move together, he pulls my legs around his hips. Giving me the way to feel more of him, the way to pull him as deep as I can take him. A soft growl from his lips blends with my own moans of delight. “Baby girl… mine… all mine,” he purrs. “Give me… give it to me. Let me have you.” His wish is my command. I scream softly, tightening around him and gasping his name.

Somehow I manage to pull him even closer. It’s almost the ruin of him. I can feel him trembling, shaking with the effort of holding back. That isn’t what I need. I need all of him. Leaning forward, I lick a slow trail along his jaw before biting my way to his ear. “Daddy… please cum in me Daddy.”

I’ve managed to catch him by surprise. His eyes go wide as he pounds into me harder, growling my name mixed with curses and pleadings as he fills me.

We collapse against the pillows, gasping for air while we come down from our high. He’s buried his face in my neck while moaning with delight. Our bodies stay tangled for countless moments till at last he manages to sit up. “I’ve got more than just champagne for us,” he tells me. Rifling through the contents of the basket, he pulls out chocolates, and various other snacks. As I pull on the plaid shirt once more, he hesitates, then holds something hidden in his hand. “And I… well…”

He’s not usually like this. Typically he keeps me on my toes, seeming all too in control. Now he’s bashful, and a bit… nervous? Before I can ask, he reveals what he was hiding.

A little blue box.

My jaw drops as I begin to understand.

“I tried to think of spectacular ways to do this,” he whispers. “Taking you to Italy or France, sunset on the beach. Then I realized that I wanted nothing more than to just see your face. That none of those fancy things mean anything to us. That we only needed to have this moment for the two of us, on what marks the day our happiness started. Please, sweetheart, please will you marry me?”

I’m sobbing. At this point I’m not even sure if I can speak. Frantically nodding my head, I manage to squeak out “Yes! Yes!”

When I answer, he slips the ring onto my finger. Now I see that Pedro’s eyes are filled with tears as well. We kiss softly, salt water mixing into the taste of champagne. Now this definitely is the happiest day of my life.


End file.
